


Fame Monster

by ishie



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: 100-1000 Words, 2010, Dialogue-Only, Ficlet, Gen, One Shot, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 12:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishie/pseuds/ishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What on Earth happened to that woman's pants?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fame Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weasleytook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weasleytook/gifts).



> For Weasleytook as a thank-you for her donation to the sheldon_penny Help Haiti fundraiser. She wanted Lady Gaga, so that's what she got!

"What on Earth happened to that woman's pants?"

"It's the MTV Awards, Sheldon. You need to be more specific."

"How much more specific do I need to be? It's the woman with no pant- Oh."

"Yeah. So, the one with the wings, the one in the leotard, or the one in the Muppet?"

"That's another good question: why is that woman wearing a Muppet?"

"Because it's _awesome_?"

"You don't sound like you're very sure."

"Come on, how cool would it be to do whatever you want like that? In front of the whole world? Without caring what everybody else thinks?"

"You ask that like I'm not already familiar with disregarding what everyone else thinks."

"Right, sorry. Forgot who I was talking to."

"When is your radio head supposed to be on? The new Doctor Who is on in thirty-seven minutes."

"Don't worry, they're up after the next commercial break."

"_Another_ one? They just came back from a break four minutes ago!"

"What do you want, it's MTV."

"I should have this channel blocked. We don't pay for this, do we?"

"Do we pay for the satellite at all? I though Howard fixed us-"

"_Shhh!_"

"Oh for God's sake, Sheldon, no one can hear us."

"No, your music group is on. And, anyway, _they_ can always hear us, Penny."

**Author's Note:**

> Started: 19 January 2010  
> Finished: 19 January 2010


End file.
